


Lucky in Love

by wouldyouknowmore



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore
Summary: King Thor's betrothed is not what he expected.Loki is much, much better than that.“You don’t know me very well yet,” Loki says, voice low and serious, “but I assure you, husband, no one—not even the ruler of the Nine Realms—could make me do anything I don’t want to do.”Thor nearly shivers. If he hadn’t already been in love, he is now.





	Lucky in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [THE_SUPERNATURALIST](https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_SUPERNATURALIST/gifts).



> For Sk3llyt0r1 aka THE_SUPERNATURALIST who requested Jotunn Loki and an arranged marriage, among other things, and left me no choice but to combine them. I hope you like it!!! 💖

Thor has faced numerous hardships throughout his life, to be sure, but aside from a few injuries in battle and the burden of Asgard’s throne that is both blessing and curse, he likes to think that he’s been exceedingly fortunate on the whole. 

 

And tonight, it would seem that his luck still holds.

 

“Tell me, husband,” Loki says over the rim of his cup, his strange red eyes shining with mirth, “is the loss of an eye required of Asgard’s kings? Or is that merely a family preference?”

 

The rest of the wedding guests are so far into their own cups that they aren’t paying much attention to the new royal couple any longer, so Thor doesn’t bother trying to maintain the kingly demeanor he’d been affecting since his arrival in Jotunheim this morning. Instead, he finds himself laughing as he hasn’t in months.

 

He is so _very_ lucky indeed, he thinks.

 

“I ducked too late during a skirmish on Vanaheim last year,” he tells Loki once he’s able. “Caught the tip of a marauder’s sword straight through my eye. I was fortunate it wasn’t worse.”

 

“It left a handsome scar at least,” Loki says, and then reaches out. The touch of his fingertips over Thor’s brow and cheek is cool and light while he traces the line of it, and it’s all Thor can do to keep from sighing like the lovesick fool he already is.

 

Even a decade ago, he never would have imagined that he would wind up here. His first visit to Jotunheim had been against his father’s wishes, and he’d been immature and foolhardy, itching for a challenge, ready to prove his might against any frost giant who would give him the pleasure. But the fight he had picked had been with the crown prince, unbeknownst to him until it was too late, and after Helblindi had sworn to see him dead for his disrespect, their fathers had had to step in and settle the matter themselves. Laufey-king’s youngest son was Thor’s age and as small as an Aesir, and by the end of the negotiations, somehow Thor and Loki Laufeyson were promised to one another, set to be wed as soon as Thor took Odin’s place as king of Asgard.

 

He hadn’t seen Loki for himself until just today and had already been ready and resigned to accept whatever his Jotunn betrothed happened to look like as rightful punishment for the arrogance of his youth. But the moment Loki had stepped forward with gold glinting in his hair, around his neck, and down his arms, a hint of challenge in the upward tilt of his lips, Thor had decided that this was no punishment at all. 

 

Loki isn’t beautiful in a traditional Aesir sense, Thor thinks now, looking him over while Loki does the same to him, the dull roar of the wedding guests’ ongoing revels ringing in his ears, but he is absolutely striking with his proud, angular face and high cheekbones. Even the horns and the blue of his skin contribute to what Thor is finding to be a very attractive picture overall. 

 

“So it’s handsome, then?” Thor asks when Loki pulls away. 

 

Loki gives him a barely-there little smirk. “If one can get past your peculiar skin tone,” he says.

 

And it isn’t just Loki’s outward appearance that has Thor so smitten so soon. His manner has been sharp and teasing from the very start, much to Thor’s delight. No one has dared speak to him this way since he took the throne, aside from his closest friends (and even they mind their tones a little more these days), and the change of pace is as refreshing as it is enticing.

 

He only wishes he could be certain that his new husband is _actually_ flirting with him.

 

“ _Can_ one get past it?”

 

It takes a moment, but eventually Loki raises an eyebrow, takes a drink of his mead, and replies, “That remains to be seen.”

 

Thor hopes that he doesn’t look as desperate as he feels, staring, searching for some hint and coming up short. But then again, the worst case scenario here is that he and Loki simply coexist peacefully and produce heirs on occasion. He’s sure they’ll stay friendly, based on their conversation so far, and for that, he still counts himself lucky. Loki could have been resentful about this whole thing, after all. 

 

“But there’s no time like the present,” Loki adds then, suddenly standing and taking Thor by the hand. “Shall we?”

 

The pounding of Thor’s heart is likely audible, even over the noise of the feast, but he climbs to his feet and follows anyway.

 

 

———

 

 

It only becomes worse when they reach the richly appointed royal guest suite. Thor attempts to distract himself, taking in the numerous lit braziers and the deep cushions and furs piled on the bed—but then he sees that his new husband has already removed his golden cuffs and armbands and the thin circlet on his brow, and has started in what little clothing he’d been wearing in the first place, and Thor’s breath catches in his throat.

 

While he struggles between looking away and looking his fill, Loki darts a glance at him over his shoulder, and Thor can’t quite make out if it’s hesitation or just consideration in his eyes… but he finds his voice when Loki turns toward him and reaches for the laces of his breeches. 

 

“Loki, please,” he says, catching him by the wrists. He hates himself for it on some level, but he knows he couldn’t possibly let Loki go through with this if he doesn’t really want to. “We don’t have to. No one would say anything if we didn’t just yet—or ever, really, and there are ways of having children later on without… without this, after all…”

 

Loki frowns, apparently confused, but then quickly takes a step backward with wide eyes.

 

“Oh, I thought… Wait, do _you_ not want to?” he asks, suddenly apologetic.

 

Thor blurts out, “Of course I want to,” before he can think twice about it, leaving Loki blinking at him in surprise. “I mean. Well.”

 

“So you _do_?”

 

“I… yes. But not if you only feel that you must out of some sense of duty. If we were ever to become intimate, I would like it to be because you want to, for yourself, and not because you think it’s required of you.”

 

Slowly, Loki tilts his head and edges back into Thor’s space, sliding his arms through his loose grip until their hands are clasped. 

 

“You don’t know me very well yet,” he says, voice low and serious, “but I assure you, husband, no one—not even the ruler of the Nine Realms—could make me do anything I don’t want to do.”

 

Thor nearly shivers. If he hadn’t already been in love, he is now.

 

“So allow me to put this plainly for you. I would very much like for you to fuck me, right now.”

 

_Definitely in love_ , he thinks.

 

Loki meets him halfway when he bends to kiss him, and this time, it’s no brief, formal bump of lips like the one they’d shared for the assembled Jotunn court to see earlier in the day. It’s sure and slow and so very, very good—and then Thor nearly bites through his own tongue when Loki’s hand appears from nowhere, cupping him through his trousers.

 

“I did say right now.”

 

“Right,” Thor replies against his lips, slightly breathless. “I think I can manage that.”

 

Together, they make short work of Thor’s clothing, leaving it strewn across the floor as they stumble toward the bed, and as soon as Loki hits the linens, he wastes no time in shoving a pillow beneath his hips and spreading his knees wide in invitation. Thor takes him up on it, though perhaps not the way that Loki intended, because at the first touch of his lips to Loki’s cock, his husband swears in surprise and digs his fingers into Thor’s hair. His grip only tightens when Thor moves lower, eager to appreciate the rest of what Jotunn biology has gifted him, and the sharp tug against his scalp is nearly as good as the taste of Loki, soft and wet and warm on his tongue. 

 

He doesn’t get to enjoy it nearly as long as he’d like, however, because just when he gets settled in and begins to slide a teasing finger against Loki’s cunt, threatening to press it in, Loki pulls on his hair, _hard_ , and hisses, “Get up here!”

 

As much as Thor would like to stay where he is, he can’t really argue with that.

 

Loki doesn’t shy away from kissing him once he crawls up the bed, but it’s clumsy and hurried while he wraps his legs around Thor’s hips and presses up into him—and then Thor can’t help but moan as he sinks into that welcoming, slick heat. _Norns_ , if this is what he has to look forward to for the rest of his days, he’s the luckiest person who ever lived. Loki at his side was going to be a gift in itself… Loki laid out and rolling his hips up to take his cock is more than he could have dreamed of. 

 

They find their rhythm soon enough, and after several long, deliriously good minutes or hours or possibly days, Thor begins to believe that the two of them are going to get along just fine. The way Loki claws at him and tips his head far enough back to get his horns tangled in the furs, panting open-mouthed and gasping encouragement while Thor moves in him, is incredibly reassuring after all. And arousing.

 

_“There—therethere don’t stop,”_ Loki demands, a tremble in his thighs and a tinge of desperation in his tone, and Thor wouldn’t dream of denying him. He doesn’t stop, though he does lean back far enough to get a hand around his dripping cock, and as soon as he does, Loki tenses all over and comes without a sound. The sight is far too much to handle, and Thor does his best to stroke him through it while he follows right over the edge. 

 

Loki kisses him when it’s still and quiet once again, soft and sweet, as though it were a first kiss won after months of courting and innocent hand-holding. It affects him as nothing else has this very long day, and it’s with great reluctance that Thor finally pulls away and settles in on the furs beside his husband. 

 

“I don’t suppose this will be too awful,” Loki sighs after a moment, and Thor can hear the smile in his voice despite his still-labored breathing.

 

“No, perhaps not,” Thor replies. And he knows it’s too soon, and he probably _is_ a little too desperate, but he tries to keep his tone as light as possible and asks, “Do you suppose you could learn to enjoy my company? To—to fall in love perhaps?”

 

Loki says nothing, and the quiet stretches until Thor is ready to crawl under the furs and not come back out for anything, but then a hand finds its way into his hair again, gentle this time, fingers soothing against his scalp. 

 

“Perhaps,” he says quietly. “And if you’re lucky, it might not take long at all.”

 

Thor angles his head into Loki’s touch more fully, closes his eyes, and smiles. 

 

He’s quite lucky, after all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Also can I just say, how on earth, out of all the people who signed up for this fic exchange, did I get a list that was so entirely in my niche???? Thor isn't the only lucky one, clearly 🍀🍀🍀)
> 
> I'd say come visit me on tumblr like usual, but I've been given a life sentence for Thorki crimes and remain in porn prison. You can yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/woulduknowmore) instead if you like :D


End file.
